


The third Hitachiin

by Booklover123456



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hikaru and Kaoru have a sister, I have no idea were this story will go or if it will ever be finished, M/M, Multi, No bata we die like men, Ships may or may not change as the story goes on, please fix my grammar/spelling, tags will be added or taken off as we go, they are triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover123456/pseuds/Booklover123456
Summary: Hitachiin Hikaru and identical brother Hitachiin Kaoru were known as the mischievous hosts at the Ouran High School Host Club. What many people don’t know is that Hikaru and Kaoru weren’t twins, no, in fact, there were three of them. The third member was their sister Hitachiin Fumiko, a shy little girl who hated being around the host club. So, while her brothers were off being hosts, she stayed in the library and read, because of this many students didn’t know that she was even their younger sister (only by three minutes of course). However, that was all about to change when a new student transferred into their class.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Fujioka Haruhi & Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi & Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi & Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi & Original Character(s), Fujioka Haruhi & Suoh Tamaki, Fujioka Haruhi & The Ouran High School Host Club, Haruhi & Mitsukuni & Hikaru & Kaoru & Takashi & Kyouya & Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki, Original Female Character/Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki, Suoh Tamaki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	The third Hitachiin

“You’re getting a new club member?” Looking over at my brothers Hikaru and Kaoru I could see that they were smirking in my direction, a smirk that I hate every time I get it from them. It always means they are planning something.

Hikaru leaned back on his hands as he pulled his left leg back and bends it at the knee, “Is there a problem--” 

“--With us getting a new club member?” Kaoru finishes off moving to be in the same position as our brother, “Having this new member might be good for you, Fum, you need some friends that aren’t us.” 

Scoffing I turn my head back to my book and lean against the wall behind me. I don’t understand why they must keep insisting that I make friends, “It’s always been the three of us, why must I make friends with those other bumbling morons that attend our school? All those girls are after just attractive men or whatever female gossip, as for the men, they are just children who are after a good time with whatever young lady will give them the time of day to charm them.” 

My brothers laugh at me and shake their heads. 

“Fumiko, I know it has always been the three of us, but you have to start branching out again,” Hikaru whispers from behind me making me jump and turn to face him, “You need friends that you can spend time with so that you aren’t just spending time alone or in the library with your head stuck in a book.” 

While my brother’s right I couldn’t help but hate it. It’s not that I hate other people, it’s purely for the fact that other people make me uncomfortable. In elementary school, I was the more social one out of the three of us, however, after I had gotten bullied, I closed off and hid from everyone that wasn’t my family.

For the rest of the evening, the three of us stayed in Hikaru’s room. We talked and joked around, yet I still couldn’t get my mind off of the fact that they were getting a new host. Could this host change our relationship? I wouldn’t know till I meet them. Before we fell asleep for the night, I told them I wanted to come to the host club the next day to meet this new member of theirs. To say they were shocked was an understatement, but I could tell they were happy too.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning was the same as always, we were woken up by our maids telling us it was time to get up and get ready for school, went to school, and continued without any differences. Once school was over for the day, we headed to Music Room 3 where the host club was situated. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Fumiko?” Kaoru asks softly with an arm around my waist, “We know Tamaki can be overwhelming for you.” 

Looking up at him, through my eyelashes, I smile sheepishly, “As long as I can sit with Kyōya I should be okay.” 

Neither of them looked convinced but nodded nonetheless and opened the doors. Standing before us were two of the club members: Ōtori Kyōya, and Tamaki Suoh. While the others in the club didn’t bother me, Tamaki has always been way too… too crazy and dramatic for me to handle in long doses. Kyōya and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka are really the only two members, outside of my brothers of course, that I can stand spending a long time with without wanting to hit them with a book or maybe a brick. 

Chuckling at that thought I follow Hikaru and Kaoru into the room, and whispered, “If Tamaki bothers me, I will take out my heaviest book and hit him over the head with it, is that understood?” 

Hikaru burst out in laughed while Kaoru shook his head and pointed to a desk far away from the other tables, “Go sit over there, Fum, Kyōya will join you later I’m sure.” 

Smiling I nodded and did as he said. Once seated I folded my hands together, resting my chin onto the top of them, and watched as they started setting up for the day. It seems like they were having a normal day instead of their themed days. _Hmm, that’s interesting though, I could have sward Tamaki would have one of his themed days sooner or later._ It may only be the first few days into school, but I can tell Kyōya is looking for something to slip onto Tamaki’s desk. 

Humming I closed my eyes for a moment, just listening to them move things around and talk. 

“It won’t be much longer before we open,” Kyōya voice rang out before me causing me to open my eyes and stare up into his blueish gray eyes, “Will you be alright here by yourself while I welcome our guests?” 

“Of course, Kyōya.” 

He gives me a rare smile that very few of his friends actually get to see. Once he walked away, I closed my eyes again. Everything was calm as the boys welcomed the girls in, when the girls were finally seated, I opened my eyes and looked around the room frowning at how my brother’s display of “brotherly love.” Scoffing I roll my eyes and pull out the book I had been reading over the last few days. It’s an American version of a popular book series called Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hikaru bought it for me on our birthday this year, while I got him this new game that he had been asking for. 

As I read, I continued to listen to the girls’ fawn over the boys, and while some of them actually seemed like they cared about the host they were with, others, Princess Seika Ayanokoji to be precise, was acting as coldly as she normally does when it comes to the other girls getting attention from Tamaki. It’s girls like her that make me hate interacting with the girls in my class, you can never know if they will act the same way or worse. 

Even from where I was, I could hear what she was saying to Tamaki.

“May I have a word with you, Tamaki?” She asks as she puts her teacup down onto the table as Tamaki and the girl, he was just talking to turned to face her, “I’ve recently heard the Host Club is keeping a little kitten without a pedigree.”

“I don’t know if I’d call him that.” Tamaki throws his left arm behind the couch and crosses his right leg over his left, all of a sudden the door opened, and someone stepped in carrying a shopping bag, “Speak of the devil! Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?”

Turning to face the door I saw that it was Haruhi Fujioka. The honor student from my class. I wonder what caused her to have to work for my brothers’ club, but by her eye twitching, I can tell she did not wish to be there. Watching her I continued to pay attention to what was going on, yet I realized I had missed some part of the conversation because my brothers, Tamaki, and Kyōya, along with the other girls, were gone from their places around the room and the only people left around the couch were Haruhi and Seika Ayanokoji who looked very pissed.

“Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it.” Seika Ayanokoji coldly states as she sets her teacup down again (when did she pick it up?).

Haruhi looked at her in confusion.

Seika Ayanokoji turned to face her and smiled in a sickly-sweet way, “I’m sorry. I was talking to myself.”

From the other side of the room, Tamaki called out to Haruhi making her frown but walk over to them. Once Haruhi was with the others I slowly made my way over to her.

“Is everything alright Princess?” I ask Seika Ayanokoji, not in worry but a knowing town, “You don’t truly believe you have anything to worry about, do you?”

Seika Ayanokoji glared at me but didn’t say anything as she continued to drink her tea. 

Chuckling I walk over to the group and watch as Tamaki dip a girl to get her to drink the instant coffee that Haruhi bought for the club.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now sitting back in my seat across from Kyōya, I went back to reading when I heard Hikaru chuckle. Knowing him he’s telling a story that’s meant to get a rouse out of Kaoru so that they can do their “brotherly love” thing. Not wanting to deal with it I begin talking to Kyōya.

“Are we going to pretend that Haruhi Fujioka is really a boy?” I whisper so that no one else would be able to hear us, “Or are we not meant to know?”

Kyōya looks up at me from his book and smirks but didn’t say anything. All he did was went back to his book. Smiling I got the message: _Don’t say anything to your brothers or the other members._

For the rest of the day, I read my book and watch the club as they went about the rest of the club afternoon. Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, the last two members of the club, had shown up after Mori-senpai’s kendo meeting. Around the same time, Haruhi had walked over to Kyōya and I and asked if Honey was really a third-year student,

“Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he’s a prodigy,” I reply smiling as I flip another page in my book, “and then Mori-senpai’s allure is his strong and silent disposition. When you put them together, they are a powerful force.” 

Kyōya nodded with my statement right as Honey-senpai jumped and grabbed her arm spinning her in a circle, asking if she wanted to eat cake with him. When she said she didn’t really like cake, Honey-senpai then asked if she wanted to hold his bunny Usa-chan. Haruhi replied with the fact that she didn’t like bunnies, but she did agree with the fact that Usa-chan was cute. 

At that moment you could see the lightbulb that went off on Honey-senpai’s head; he now knew too.

After that, it didn’t take too long for Tamaki to become annoying enough that I wanted to hit him with a book. He walked over to the three of us and blew on Haruhi’s neck saying that she was going to have to work hard to pay off the debt that he had. 

While Haruhi dealt with Tamaki I turned to Kyōya and asked about that debt she had.

“Haruhi broke the Renaissance vase we were going to feature in the upcoming school auction.” He replies never looking up from his little black book.

Frowning I lean forward on my elbows more, “How much?”

“¥8,000,000.”

 _Shit…_ I thought to myself as I leaned back into my chair, “She’s a commoner, how is she ever going to pay the club back before she graduates? At this rate, I believe it would be best if she became a host herself and work it off that way.”

Kyōya pauses in what he was doing and looks up at me in surprise for a moment before setting his face blank once again, “That’s a perfect idea, it’ll get the debt paid faster.” 

“Exactly, and if anyone asks, it was your idea.”

Kyōya shook his head, “No it’ll be Tamaki’s.”

I chuckled at that. Even though everyone knew that Kyōya was the brains behind the club, Tamaki was the face of it; so, all the ideas that happened through the club tended to be brought to Tamaki in some way shape, or form enough to make him believe that it was his idea.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While Kyōya and I were talking apparently Tamaki tried to give Haruhi “gentleman” lessons. By the aftermath, I don’t believe it went well. Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing at Tamaki’s face which looked to be very chest fallen. 

“I’m sorry senpai, but your lesson did strike a small chord with me,” Haruhi says as she rubs the back of her head.

Tamaki’s face lit up at that moment, “Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend.”

Scoffing I couldn’t help but think about how quick he got over that.”

“Boss,” Kaoru speaks up glancing between the two of them.

“Call me King.”

“You can teach him all the basics of hosting,” Kaoru began only for Hikaru to finish his sentence, “But he’s not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn’t look the part you know. He’s not exactly Host Club material but... maybe if we took off his glasses, it’ll help.” 

My brother then took off her glasses and I could tell by their faces that they were on to something, they just didn’t know what yet.

Smirking I turn to Kyōya again, “¥1,000 says my brothers’ figure out her secret by the end of the day.” 

“Deal.” Kyōya smirks back and held out his hand for me to shake, “You can’t help them, of course.”

“Where would the fun be if I did?”

He chuckles as he turns to watch what was happening. It was a good thing he did cause seconds later Tamaki was telling him to get his hairstylist, while Mori-senpai went to the eye doctor, and Hikaru and Kaoru ran off to another room with Haruhi between them. When Honey asked what he could do to help Tamaki sent him to go have some cake. 

“Honey-senpai,” I call from my place by the window, “why don’t you join me over here. I do not wish to be lonely.” 

Honey-senpai joined me at the table, although he still looked sad from not being of use, he talked with me while we waiting for the others to finish their tasks. Under an hour later we were all standing out Haruhi’s changing room.

“Um, Senpai?” She calls out from behind the curtain.

Tamaki, along with the other host members and I, waited for her, “Aren’t you done changing yet?”

She then pulled the curtain back and stood in front of us in the male uniform, and she looks so handsome in it.

“Are you sure it’s really okay for me to keep this uniform?” She asks in a worried tone. 

“Cute! You’re as pretty as a girl!” Tamaki shouts as he holds his crying face, “Adorable!” 

In unison with my brothers, “If we had known that’s how you really look, we would’ve helped you out sooner.”

“Who knows? Maybe he’ll draw in some customers.” I added in as I made my way back to the table to finish drinking my tea.

Tamaki, of course, claimed it as his own, “You know, that's just what I was thinking. Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your ¥8,000,000 debt.”

“A host?” Haruhi’s face looked shocked and a little afraid all at the same time. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day I came back to the host club and decided to request someone for the first time, I requested Haruhi. Seated with me were Kimiko Sakurazuka and Momoka Kurakano (two regulars here) and a third girl that I didn’t know the name of. 

“So, tell me Haruhi, do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?” Kimiko Sakurazuka asks with a bright smile on her face. 

“I’m curious, what kind of products do you use on your skin?” Momoka Kurakano continues with the same bright smile as Kimiko. 

The third girl comments on how pretty Haruhi’s skin is before all three girls ask why she joined the host club, to begin with. From my seat beside Haruhi, I could see her eyebrows twitching from all the personal questions coming from the other girls. 

As I brought my teacup up to my mouth, I whispered just loud enough that she could hear me, “Here’s a hint on how to get through this with minimal pain, pull on their heartstrings.”

Haruhi looked over at me for a moment before a while came to her face and she nods.

“I see, your mother was sick and passed away ten years ago. Who does the chores around the house?” Momoka asks looking saddened.

“Oh, I do them myself. My mother taught me. She was an amazing cook, and when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well, and it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but Dad and I have managed to make it through okay." 

Looking down at my watch I couldn’t help but smile at how, with a little nudge in the right direction, Haruhi was able to fall into this roll smoothly. Maybe she’ll fit nicely into this group. Once the story was over the girls asked if they could request to sit with her again, to which re readily agreed.

As the girls were leaving, I smiled at her, “For your first time being a host, you’re a natural, I’m sure even Kyōya and my brothers would agree.”

“Brothers?”

“Hikaru and Kaoru,” I say softly smiling in their direction where they were standing with Tamaki, “We’re triplets, though many people don’t know.”

Before she could replay Tamaki called her over. As she left, I headed over to my brothers for a moment.

“Haruhi is special,” Was all I said before moving over to Kyōya’s table and sitting down.

For the rest of the day, I watched the host club’s activities, which included watching Mori-senpai pick Haruhi out of Tamaki’s grip and, by the look on his face, he found out about her little secret.

“My brothers spoke with me last night,” I placed the book I had been reading down and smiled at Kyōya gently, “They know about Haruhi. Found out when they sent to help her change yesterday.”

Kyōya hums before handing me ¥1,000, “They came to you I presume.”

“They did indeed. Walked right into my room while I was in the shower, scared me half to death.”

He chuckled as he continued to type on his computer.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The following day I was heading back to my classroom when I walked past Haruhi who seemed to be talking to Seika in the hallway. Frowning I followed Seika into our classroom only to see her standing by the window with what looks like a scowl on her face. _Hmm, I wonder what she’s up to…_

Walking in the classroom Seika jumped slightly and looked over at me, “Hitachiin Fumiko, what a surprise. What are you doing?”

“This is my classroom, Seika Ayanokoji,” I reply as I glare at her, “The true question is what are you doing here?”

She didn’t say anything for a moment just smiled before she walked out of the room and out of my sight. Frowning more I pulled out my cell and called out Hikaru.

“ _Hey sis, what’s up?_ ”

“Are you at the club room?” I ask as I grab my bag and head in that direction, “I need to talk to Kyōya.”

“ _Yeah, everyone but Haruhi and the boss are here._ ” Kaoru’s voice sounds through though he sounded worried, “ _You alright?_ ”

“I’ll explain when I see you guys.” Quickly I ended the call and quickened my pace till I got to the club room.

Once in the room, I walked straight to Kyōya and dropped my bag onto the table. Kyōya looked up and raised an eyebrow before going back to his little black book.

“We need to talk about Seika Ayanokoji.”

“Oh?” Kyōya continues working but does wave one of his hands to the open chair in front of him, “Have a seat, Fumiko.”

Sighing I sat down and told him I saw in the classroom and the conversation that I heard, “I think you should keep an eye out for if something else happens. We may not know all that much about Haruhi; however, I don’t believe she would do anything to hurt this club even though she has a debt to pay off.”

Kyōya stops what he’s doing and racks his eyes over my face. I can tell he’s looking for something, which he seems to find. For some reason, my body heats up every time he looks at me with his blueish gray eyes. He’s been the most attractive member of the host club, with his calming personality and colder look. I never told my brothers about it, but I think Kaoru knows.

“I will bring it up with Tamaki before we allow the girls in.” He says sharply as he goes back to his book once again.

I nodded and allowed the rest of the day to continue, yet when Seika Ayanokoji requested Haruhi that same day I couldn’t help but watch them closely. From my place, I couldn’t hear what they were saying but I could tell that Haruhi was uncomfortable being around her. Everything seemed calm at first but then something caused Haruhi to fall forward, knocking the table to the ground.

“No, Haruhi! Leave me alone! Somebody help, he just attacked me!” Seika squeals out as she lays on the ground with Haruhi on top of her looking very confused about how she got into this position, “Somebody do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!”

Then my brothers poured pitchers of water over the pair of them and that’s when I stood up to help Haruhi, while Tamaki dealt with Seika.

“Why did you do that?” She asks as he helped her off the floor, “Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me.”

Tamaki frowned slightly as he moved her hair out of her face, “I’m disappointed in you. You three his bag into the pound, didn’t you?”

At that moment, her face went red with embarrassment and anger, “You don’t know that. Do you have any proof that I did?”

“You know, you’re a beautiful girl, but you aren’t classy enough to be our guest dear. If there’s one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man.”

Seika started to tear up, “But, why Tamaki? You idiot!” and then she ran out of the room sobbing.

Sighing I smiled at Kyōya, “I think it would be best if I took Haruhi to change out of his wet clothes. Do we have anything for him to change into?”

Kyōya nods and hands Haruhi a bag after Tamaki told Haruhi that his quota was now up to 1,000 requests, “This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry but it’s better than a wet one, right?”

Haruhi nods, “Thanks a lot you guys. I’m gonna go change.”

Grabbing Haruhi’s arm I pulled her off to the changing room, and once the door was shut, I turned to her with a slight smile, “You better change quickly. You don’t want it to come out that you’re a guy, right?”

“How did you…?” She trailed off and looked at me with wide eyes, “How did you know?”

Rolling my eyes, I pull out the change of uniform and chuckle, “Even though you wore baggy clothes when you first started school, I could tell that there was something different about you. The way you stood and walked, while not as refined as the girls here, did show a feminine walk. At first, I believed you were just a feminine man like Tamaki, but after I saw you walk into the club, I knew for sure you were a woman. Pus Hikaru told me about how you reacted when Tamaki flirted with you.”

Haruhi blushed and grabs the dress from me and goes to changes. Chuckling again I begin to walk away, “I’ll be right back, I’m going to bring them in.”

Haruhi hummed in response.

Stepping back into the main room I saw that the rest of the girls were gone. Smiling I make my way over to my brothers and wrap my arms around them both.

“He’s changing now, though I think he needs a towel for his hair,” Smirking over at Tamaki, “Tamaki could you be a dear and bring him one?”

Tamaki smiled and nodded, quickly leaving with a towel.

Kyōya raised an eyebrow but, when he saw my smirk, he returned it. From the other room, we heard a large gasp, letting Kyōya and I know Tamaki walked in on Haruhi undressing. As we moved into the room, I couldn’t help but laugh at how red his face was; it was as red as a tomato! My brothers quickly followed me in my laughter while Tamaki and Haruhi were talking about how she was biologically a girl. Kyōya, on the other hand, was saying how it was the “beginning of love,” which he could be right about.

“Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off,” Haruhi mumbles as she folds her hands in front of her before hitting her fist onto her palm and laughing, “I’ve got it. I’ll just call everyone ‘dude’ and ‘bro’ now.”

Laughing even harder I walked over to her with a smile, “You absolutely should.”

Hikaru and Kaoru, out of the corner of my eyes, looked at each other before looking back at me. I hope they aren’t planning anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to follow the actual show throughout this book. It may or not continue depending on if I lose inspiration or not. I came up with Fumiko when I was watching the episode where that all-girls academy was trying to take Haruhi away (sorry spoilers) and the guys dressed up as girls to keep her at Ouran. I couldn't help but imagine the twins having a sister in the same year as them and just how fucked up their lives would have been back then.


End file.
